<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"title" alt: what if we held hands under the mistletoe haha jk ................ unless by bookishascanbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385086">"title" alt: what if we held hands under the mistletoe haha jk ................ unless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe'>bookishascanbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything is right in the world [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, alright i cant one shot this so here we are ig, ft the lovely Muta from ash, kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss, much thanks to all my supporters i LOVE yall, this was supposed to be a christmas gift but time is a societal construct and im into surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake dating, but make it Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything is right in the world [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufg/gifts">tufg</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have nothing to say for myself :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji stared at the open page on his phone screen. The time up in the corner said it was 2:10am, and Keiji couldn’t make up his mind on whether or not to hit send on this stupid message or not. It’s not like it’d ruin anything, no it couldn’t possibly. Bokuto-san would take it as a joke, and text back with laughing faces or an “lmao.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Bokuto-san</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you consider doing me a favor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji sucked in a breath and hit send. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, y’know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, tossing his phone on his nightstand and hoping the NyQuil he’d taken earlier kicked in soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji woke up to his phone falling off his nightstand with a dull </span>
  <b>thud</b>
  <span>, and he groaned at the familiar vibration pattern on the floor. Grunting, he threw himself over the edge of the bed to snatch up his phone. Reluctantly, he answered the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGHASKI I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, I’D EVEN ROB A BANK, DO YOU NEED ME TO ROB A BANK, I KNOW A GUY WH-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san, I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you to rob a bank for me. You could’ve simply replied with a yes or no, you didn’t need to call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I guess so. I dunno, I just got nervous and figured you’d be asleep and I didn’t wanna wait to see what you needed so I thought it’d be faster to call, and it took a few tries but here you are and now you can tell me what you need, even though you probably-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even have to ask, yes I know, Bokuto-san, but this is a bit of a complicated favor,” Keiji said carefully, getting out of bed and stretching his legs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can a favor be complicated?” Bokuto-san said, and then his voice darkened. “Do you need me to kill someone, ‘Kaash? ‘Cause I know a guy, he can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji stifled a snort. “No, Bokuto-san, I don’t need you to kill someone, though it’s reassuring to know you could if I needed you to. No, I’m afraid it’s a bit more… delicate than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you can ask me anything, ‘Kashi, you know I’ll do my best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed, sinking into his desk chair. “Yes, I do know that, which is why I’m hesitant to ask at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaaaaaashiiiiiii, just tell me, it can’t be that bad,” Bokuto-san whined, and Keiji sighed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Bokuto-san, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend and come home with me for Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. A very long pause that made Keiji’s stomach churn. “Bokuto-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Takahashi broke up. When?” Bokuto-san’s voice was flat, and Keiji could tell he probably didn’t want to actually know the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month or two ago. We weren’t going to last, everyone could tell. Bokuto-san, I need an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pause. Then, “You aren’t asking me to do this to fill a void or-or keep pity points from family members away, are you, Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, Keiji’s name, properly pronounced. Bokuto-san was deadly serious, and Keiji could almost picture the serious look in those golden eyes, the small furrow of his brows and the sharp tilt to his frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, no, Bokuto-san, I’m asking because I don’t want my mom up my ass about getting a boyfriend and starting a relationship and maybe even a family, and you’re the only person I trust to fake something like this with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort of laughter. “Alright, sure, ‘Kash, I’ll do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji paused. “You what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’ll do it, ‘Kaash, are you going deaf or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji choked for a moment, completely unprepared. “I thought-I thought you’d say no, Bokuto-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’ll be fun, ‘sides, I miss your mom’s miso, y’know? She always made it best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re coming for the food, I should’ve known. I’ll come over later and go over everything and help you pack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, Ahkashe! Oh shit I’m gonna be late for practice! Bye, love you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Bokuto-san, have fun at practice,” Keiji said, and when the phone clicked, signalling the end of the call, he whispered, “I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Packing the night before. We've all been there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally gotten around to writing something for tufg, my trusty beta and best friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> It’s hopeless </em> , Keiji thought, flicking through the clothes in Bokuto’s closet while Bokuto lazed on the bed, playing with his cat. “Bokuto-san, how do you even… get dressed in the mornings?” <em> Fuck this shit, fuck this shit, fuck this shit </em>, Keiji thought, flicking through the shirts one more time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I grab a shirt and some pants? Sometimes they match, sometimes they don’t, it depends, really.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji groaned. <em> He’s utterly hopeless, how could I possibly think this was a good idea, my mom knows him but what’s Gran going to think? She’s going to hate him. </em> “Bokuto-san, do you have anything… nicer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto jumped up, disturbing his poor cat, who meowed loudly at him. Keiji swept up sweet Muta in his arms, stroking her fur as she purred happily, always perfectly content in Keiji’s arms.  “I mean, I’ve got some button ups and khakis, if that’s what you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji sighed. <em> There’s light at the end of the tunnel </em>. “Yes, that’s what I mean, let me see them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto winced, and pulled open a dresser drawer. “Before you say anything, Kuroo bought most of them for my birthday, because he wouldn’t stop bitching about my lack of good clothes and decided to fix it himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji paused in his petting of Muta, who smacked his hand to get him to start again. “Oh, lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, basically.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji unhooked Muta’s claws from his sweatshirt and set her down on the bed. “Alright, let’s see the damage.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked over to Bokuto and leaned over his shoulder, tucking his chin against Bokuto’s back as if it could shield him from the horror of Kuroo’s fashion sense. It didn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like the shirts were bad. They weren’t. It was just, Keiji sighed heavily, dropping his head against Bokuto’s shoulder blade, the floral patterns were a bit too much for his conservative grandmother’s taste. She barely accepted the fact that Keiji was gay. <em> Fucking Christ, gonna be a great Christmas </em>, he thought, softly pounding his forehead into Bokuto’s back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled, bouncing Keiji’s head with a twitch of his muscles. “C’mon, ‘Kaash, it’s not that bad. Some of them are fairly decent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji lifted his head and looked again. There were a couple in there that weren’t as loud or blatantly patterned, that were acceptable for church or dinner wear. Keiji reached over Bokuto and grabbed the decent ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, these are passable. We’ll stop and get a nice, <em> plain, </em> white one for Christmas Day dinner at the store before we leave. Or I can just…” he neatly folded the shirts, trailing off, and placed them into Bokuto’s duffel bag, snapping his fingers and holding his hand out for the khaki pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto brought him the pants and leaned against Keiji while he folded them and placed them in the bag next to the shirts. Keiji took a brief moment to savor Bokuto’s warmth pressed against him before shaking him off and walking to the bathroom to gather up Bokuto’s toiletries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought them back to see Bokuto on the floor, with Muta on his stomach, stepping around while Bokuto scrolled through his phone. Keiji sighed. “Honestly, I will never understand how you let her just step all over you like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged as best he could as Keiji stepped over him and placed the bagged up toiletries in the duffel side pocket. “Eh, doesn’t hurt anymore. Hey, hey, ‘Kash, good angle.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji clicked his tongue and looked down at Bokuto, who’d scooted up and had his head between Keiji’s feet. “Bokuto-san, you’re being childish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s hands curled around his ankles. “What can I say, ‘Kashi, you’ve got a great ass.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji whipped his head up and sighed, trying his hardest to ignore the warmth in his cheeks and the soft pressure of Bokuto’s hands on his skin. “Childish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s fingers tucked themselves under the hems of Keiji’s pant legs, and Keiji let him do it. The casual touches were something he was already halfway used to, and he knew he’d have to adjust if his family were to believe he and Bokuto were dating. Couples did that, casually touching each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing packing Bokuto’s duffel bag, Keiji shook his legs free of Bokuto’s hands and stepped away, muttering to himself about shirt sizes and flight times. He might as well spend the night on Bokuto’s couch, since he’d brought his bag and the flight left at 6am. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text his mom about Bokuto coming, as promised, and checked the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d come over late enough that it would be reasonable to have dinner, maybe watch that documentary Bokuto had been talking about, and go to bed. He turned around and before he could say anything, Bokuto was wrapped around him, arms tight around his waist and head buried between his neck and shoulder. Keiji jerked in surprise, a soft gasp slipping out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san?” he whispered, hands clenching at his sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto held him a little tighter, and murmured into Keiji’s neck. “Just wanna hug for a second, ‘Kash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji sighed and tugged his arms free to wrap them around Bokuto’s shoulders, squeezing a little. “What do you want to do for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got pizza in the freezer and that owl documentary ready to watch.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your big, green blanket?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded, slowly letting his arms slide away from Keiji’s waist and stepping back a little. “I’ll start the pizza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get the documentary on,” Keiji said, brushing his fingers along Bokuto’s biceps as he pulled away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>45 minutes later, they had a pizza half eaten in front of them, the documentary was coming to an end, and Keiji was half-asleep, tucked under the green blanket Bokuto kept on the couch for him, and leaned into Bokuto’s side, warm and too comfortable to protest when Bokuto slid his arms under Keiji and lifted him up, carrying him back to his bed. He let Bokuto set him on the bed and tug the blankets up around him, and spread out on his stomach as Bokuto slid into the bed next to him and tossed an arm over Keiji’s hip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buried under the blankets and Bokuto’s arm a soft pressure on his side, Keiji fell asleep faster than he had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Airports, where you can have a 5 course meal for breakfast, and an orange juice to drink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was smothering Keiji, trapping his arms and making it nigh impossible for him to reach his phone to turn off the screaming alarm. He groaned and started shoving at the heavy, warmth wrapped around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth groaned back and released his head to snooze the alarm. Keiji sighed into the silence, wiggling his hands up to tuck them against his chest as he curled closer to the familiar warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Why is this so… familiar? </em> He thought sleepily, shoving his nose into the firm muscle his face was being held against. He breathed in, caught the familiar sharp scent of cloves and cinnamon, and smiled a little. <em> Oh, it’s just Bokuto-san. He must’ve rolled onto my futon. </em>He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 minutes later, his alarm was screaming again and Keiji jolted awake. <em> I am not at a training camp, where the fuck am I? </em> He pried himself out of Bokuto’s arms and grabbed his phone, shutting off the alarm. <em> Right, the trip. </em>Keiji tried to crawl out of the warm bed to go to the bathroom and was stopped by Bokuto twisting his arms around Keiji’s waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, it’s time to get up,” he said softly, gently peeling Bokuto’s arms away from his waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’ wannaaaaa,” Bokuto whined, making grabby hands at Keiji, who touched his fingers to Bokuto’s and then pulled away to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sucks,” Keiji said, wincing as he flipped the light on. “We have to be at the airport going through security in an hour, so that gives you 10 minutes to wake up, 20 minutes to get ready, and 5 minutes to walk our happy asses to the station.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto whined louder, and then Keiji heard the sheets being thrown back and the thump of his feet on the hardwood floors - <em> Keiji loved the floors in Bokuto’s apartment for some reason he couldn’t explain, oh he loved the whole apartment and he knew exactly why but couldn’t admit it to himself - </em>and then Bokuto shuffled into the bathroom and sat on the toilet next to Keiji and stared up at him while he washed his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was something Keiji was used to. Bokuto had always liked watching Keiji’s morning routine, even in high school. Once, the morning after a particularly off day, Bokuto had asked if he could come over specifically to sit with Keiji while he went through his morning routine. Keiji had said yes, and he had even waited for Bokuto to show up at his door before starting his routine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushed a little this morning, even handing Bokuto’s toothbrush to him to hurry them along a little. When he finished his bathroom routine, he pulled Bokuto up and pushed him into the bedroom to get dressed, even setting out a nice shirt and jeans for him to put on for the plane. Bokuto squinted and shook his head at Keiji. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t,” Keiji muttered, pulling his black leggings up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re gonna wear leggings, I’m gonna wear basketball shorts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji rolled his eyes, popping his head through his cream cable knit sweater. “Alright, fine. It’s just Mom that’s going to see us today anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not your dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji paused. “Did I… not tell you about the divorce?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto froze in the middle of pulling his shorts up. It made for a very amusing visual, and Keiji chuckled a little under his breath. Bokuto, however, was not laughing. “Your parents got divorced?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji hummed. “Two years now. Dad couldn’t handle his only son being gay and Mom didn’t take any of his shit. There wasn’t even a court battle, Mom said she didn’t want anything from him and that she could support both of us, so he was just… cut out of our lives. One day he was there, the next he was gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded sharply. “I never liked your dad. He was always really rude to me. Good on Niko-san for not taking any of his shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji looked over at Bokuto as he picked up Muta to take her over to Bokuto’s neighbor. “Dad was rude to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged. “He probably thought I was your boyfriend, since I was over so often. He ignored me a lot, and just snubbed me in general.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji hissed. “I’m-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing to apologize for, ‘Kash. He’s gone now. Hey, go ahead and take Muta over to Suga and I’ll meet you downstairs with the bags.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji sighed and buried his face in Muta’s fur. “Don’t forget my carry on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji grabbed his cardigan, shifting Muta into one arm and then the other to slide it over his shoulders. Shoving his feet into his Adidas, he held tight to Muta - a habitual arm jumper - and knocked on Suga’s door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga did <em> not </em> answer the door. Instead, a thick, tan, dark haired guy who could easily give Bokuto’s muscles a run for their money, answered, his eyebrow quirked high on his forehead. “Are you aware that it’s 4:15 in the morning? If you’re looking for Suga, you just missed him. He went to bed 30 minutes ago.” <em> Oh God, his voice is deep, too </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji shook his head, squeezing Muta a little tighter. “Uh… “ he said, brain overloading on all of the tan, thick muscle standing in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey, Sawamura! You just get back from your shift?” Bokuto swooped in and saved him. <em> As always. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah, Bo. This is Muta, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh. God. </em> Keiji thought, his brain short circuiting briefly as Bokuto stepped forward to shake Sawamura’s hand. <em> This is a personal hell. I hope Bokuto-san never meets Iwaizumi-san.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Muta, and her real keeper, the lovely Akaashi Keiji. My boyfriend.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji flushed. <em> This was a bad idea, this was a very bad idea. </em> “Pleasure to meet you, Sawamura-san. I’d shake your hand, but…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The cat. Nice to meet you, too, Akaashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I hope Bokuto-san never says my name properly if it’s going to sound something like that. How the hell is Suga even alive if this god is in his apartment? </em> “I suppose I should hand her over. Do be careful, she’s a habitual escaper, but Sugawara-san already knows all of that. Have a nice day, we’d best be on our way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawamura gracefully accepted Muta and Keiji stepped away and power walked quickly to the elevator, practically punching the down button. Bokuto wasn’t far behind, with his duffel bag and Keiji’s backpack slung over his shoulder, and Keiji’s suitcase in the <em> same hand </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> God, maybe I have a type. </em> He glanced up at Bokuto leaning against the elevator wall. <em> Nope, definitely have a type. Akaashi Keiji, you useless gay.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, I’ll take my suitcase and backpack,” Keiji said, holding a hand out to Bokuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto took Keiji’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together instead of handing his suitcase over. “Nah, I’ve got it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji felt his cheeks turn pink again. “Bokuto-san, at least let me hold something. <em> Other </em> than your hand,” he finished quickly, seeing Bokuto open his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto sighed and shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and let Keiji put his arms through the straps before taking his hand again. Keiji was tense for a moment, but found it was so much easier to just relax into the touch, letting Bokuto stroke his thumb against Keiji’s skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the station and the train side to the airport were relatively short, especially since it was 4 in the morning, and absolutely frigid outside. Keiji had to tuck himself under Bokuto’s arm to keep some semblance of warmth. He was glad he’d remembered to keep his puffy jacket in his backpack. <em> If it was this cold here…  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Security was a breeze, which Keiji was grateful for, since it meant Bokuto had time to get them breakfast from the little coffee stand a couple gates down. He brought back a lemon poppy seed muffin and an apple juice for Keiji, and had two ham and cheese sandwiches and an orange juice for himself. When he plopped into his chair, Keiji shifted to the floor and put himself in between the warmth of Bokuto’s legs. Once he finished half his muffin and sipped at his apple juice, he leaned his head against Bokuto’s left knee and closed his eyes. Bokuto shifted a little, and put his hand in Keiji’s hair, stroking gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just when Keiji had started to drift off, the flight attendant at the gate called their boarding group, and as they were two of the 10 other passengers (because no one wanted to take a 5am flight), they were allowed to pick their seats. Bokuto dropped into a middle row window seat, and Keiji sat next to him, pulling a travel blanket from his backpack and leaning into Bokuto’s shoulder. He was going to get as much sleep as he could on the 4 hour flight from Colorado to Connecticut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometime during his nap, the armrest had been pulled up and he was completely sprawled in Bokuto’s lap, blanket tucked tight under his chin and Bokuto’s left hand in his hair, his right hand holding Keiji in his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Kash, we’re landing, flight attendant says you’ve gotta sit up and buckle your seatbelt.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” he muttered, doing as told, with Bokuto’s hands guiding him up and into his seat. He still leaned over against Boktuo’s shoulder, but he was technically sitting upright in his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plane landed, and Keiji tilted his head to look at Bokuto. “Ready?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so for reference: Akaashi’s mom moved to Colorado, which is where Akaashi is from (in this fic), to live with Akaashi’s dad, but then the divorce happened and Akaashi was already in college, so Niko got him set up in an apartment and moved back to Connecticut (where she was originally from) tp be closer to her family!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mom appearance and nap time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Niko is heavily based off of my mom, i hope you guys like her!!! i think my mom's the coolest person ever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane was empty, so they were quick enough to the baggage claim that they beat their luggage and had to wait 20 minutes before they could grab their bags. Bokuto snagged Keiji’s suitcase before he could, and refused to let Keiji have it, chuckling at the little huff and pout Keiji gave him. </p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the airport and into the pickup area, where Keiji immediately spotted his mom at the same time she did, and flung his backpack at Bokuto, racing towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“Keiji, baby! I missed you so much!” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji buried his face in his mom’s neck, inhaling the scent of rosemary and mint that always clung to her. “Hi, Mom. I missed you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed him tight, and then pulled back, putting her hands on his cheeks. “Have you been eating enough? You’re looking thin, are you remembering to eat protein?”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji groaned and squirmed away from her. “Yes, Mom, I’m eating just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, about to say something else, but her eyes caught movement over his shoulder and she shrieked. “KOU-CHAN!”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto dropped their bags and flung his arms open for her to leap into them. “Hey, hey, hey, Niko-san! Long time, no see, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Keiji was fucking with me when he said you were coming! This is wonderful, Keiji’s siblings will be so excited to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji shook his head viciously, clicking his tongue as Bokuto slung their bags in the trunk. “Not if I have anything to say about it, they won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, ‘Kashi, you don’t wanna introduce your boyfriend to your siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>Niko dropped the car keys and whipped around to look at Keiji. “Your … what … ?” she whispered, face carefully blank. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji took a step back. “My … boyfriend …?” he whispered, cheeks burning as Bokuto <em> smirked </em> behind Niko. </p><p> </p><p>Niko blinked, then slowly raised her fist into the air, tilted her face up and said softly, “It’s about fucking time.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji sputtered and Bokuto cackled. “Mom?!”</p><p> </p><p>She shooed them into the car, and Keiji slid into the passenger seat, utterly dumbfounded. <em> What the fuck does she mean, its about time??? </em></p><p> </p><p>Niko climbed into the car and didn’t say anything until their seat belts were buckled and the car was started. “I watched you pine over Kou-chan for 5 years, Keiji. Sue me for being relieved you two are finally together. It has the added bonus of pissing Mother off.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji sighed at his mom’s answer, and at Bokuto’s warm palms pressing into his shoulders to relieve the flight knots. “I did not <em> pine </em>, Mom. And I’m not dating Bokuto-san just to upset Gran. I genuinely want her to like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto whined from the backseat. “Oh, c’mon, ‘Kash, you’re really gonna tell me you never had a crush on me, ever?”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji snorted, Niko’s eyebrow hitting her hairline as she turned out of the airport. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. Your ego’s big enough as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto yelped and Keiji felt a smidge of satisfaction as his mom laughed, merging onto the highway. “Oh, Keiji, give poor Kou-chan a break! He’s doing wonderful. And you were always so mopey and miserable whenever he couldn’t come over.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Keiji flushed. “I did not, Mom! I was just doing homework.”</p><p> </p><p>Niko snickered. “Sure, baby. Homework.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji shrieked silently. <em> Why me, why me, why me- </em></p><p> </p><p>Bokuto leaned forward, his chin on the shoulder of the passenger seat. “Mopey and miserable? I’d say you missed me, ‘Kash.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji couldn’t bring himself to fight the truth, even though he knew it’d bite him in the ass later. “Hm, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto squeezed Keiji’s shoulders. “Give me an inch, Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji shivered at the sound of his name rolling off Bokuto’s tongue. <em> That’s just not fair </em>. “Give ‘em an inch, and they’ll take a mile, huh, Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Niko hummed. “Sometimes they need to take the mile, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji shrugged. “I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Niko rolled her eyes, pulling into the garage of her cute two-story Colonial. “You’ve always been so formal. I hope Kou-chan manages to loosen you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of several ways to loosen <em> Keiji-chan </em> up,” Bokuto said, winking at Keiji. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji whipped around and lunged over the seat, smacking at Bokuto and missing as he ducked out of the car, cackling. “In front of Kuroo-san is one thing, but not in front of my <em> mom </em> , Bokuto-san! Oh my god! I’m gonna kick your <em> ass </em> later!”</p><p> </p><p>Niko laughed hysterically, ushering them inside. “I’m gonna leave you two be, you’ve got the house to yourself. Snacks in the kitchen, TV is free range in the living room, and condoms and lube are in the guest bedroom side cabinet. Have fun, be safe, kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji shrieked. “MOM!”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed, a deep, throaty sound that rolled over Keiji and made a spark run down his spine. “Always, Niko-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji smacked his palm into Bokuto’s chest. “You ass!” </p><p> </p><p>Niko chuckled before closing the garage door and leaving. Keiji stomped up to his room, pouting only a little. Bokuto was close on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>“So are we gonna make a pit stop in the guest room or… ?””</p><p> </p><p>Keiji slammed his forehead into his door and flung it open. “You can visit that room by yourself, Bokuto-san, I’m going to take a nap.” </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto slid his arms around Keiji’s waist and spun him around before lifting him up and tossing him over his broad shoulder. “No, Keiji, <em> we’re </em> gonna take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji squirmed against Bokuto’s grip and got a light slap to the ass for it. “Hold still, Keiji or I’ll drop you.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji stopped squirming and focused on not doing something embarrassing. “Put me on the bed, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Koutarou, Keiji.” Bokuto said, standing a mere foot from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you call me Koutarou.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji huffed, exasperated. <em> I just wanted to take a nap, why is this my life?? Oh, but it’s not like you haven’t wanted to call him Koutarou for years now. Huh. Maybe that’s the problem. Oh, just fucking say it, Keiji, it’s just a name. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Koutarou, put me down,” he whispered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was immediately dropped onto the bed, bouncing a little on the memory foam mattress. “I like you calling me Koutarou, Keiji. You should do it more often. I call big spoon.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou slid into the bed next to him and wrapped his arm around Keiji’s waist. Keiji sighed dramatically, and pressed his hand against Bokuto’s and letting him twist their fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>For the second time in a row, Keiji fell asleep and slept soundly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fic has gotten a lot of positive feedback and im so shocked by it!!! im so grateful to everyone who's commented and/or left a kudos. i appreciate y'all so much i cant even *sob*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meetings, part one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear on my infinite love of my cat that it only gets better from here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji woke up to a loud shriek, his only warning before a small body landed on his back, crushing him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto groaned and flopped over next to him. “Keiji? Wha’s goin’ on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji regained his breath and flipped the small child off of him. “Bokuto meet my niece, Akari. Akari, this is my bo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend! Grannie Niko told me all about him,” she said, squirming her way under the covers and pressing her cold face into Keiji’s bare chest. Keiji hissed and wiggled away, consequently pushing closer to Bokuto. She shoved her hand into the spot her face had been, not that it was any warmer. “Grannie Niko calls you Kou-chan, can I call you that, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji rolled over to get away from Akari’s vicious, cold, little hands. He tucked himself under the comforter and pressed his own cold hands into Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto winced, but let him do it. “You don’t have to indulge this brat, Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shrugged, the motion shifting his pectoral against Keiji’s fingertips. “I don’t mind. It’s cute. Are we still napping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akari, are you gonna nap with us or are you going back downstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akari sighed. “You both snore. I’m going back downstairs. Grannie said Gran's gonna come up when it’s time for dinner. Just so you’re ready.” with that threat, she bounced out of the bed and slammed the door shut behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji called a loud, “Careful!!!!” and turned his face back into Bokuto’s shoulder. “She’s lucky she’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto chuckled, and still half-asleep, pressed his lips to Keiji’s temple and climbed out of the bed, stretching. “I’m gonna go figure out the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji hummed, and brushed his fingers across the tingling spot Bokuto had kissed. “The spicket pulls down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, he heard the shower turn on. A moment later, the shower curtain rattled, and Bokuto yelped. “Keiji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed and pulled himself out of the bed. “Yes, Koutarou?” he ducked into the bathroom, and inhaled sharply when he caught sight of Bokuto completely naked, dripping water onto the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s just not fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, slapping his hand over his eyes. “Towel, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hissed. “Right, sorry,” a rustle of the towel, “you’re good. Can you make the water warmer? It’s frigid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji peeked through his fingers. Bokuto had indeed wrapped a towel around his waist. “Did you turn the dial all the way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shrugged helplessly. “You know I’m useless with different showers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji stuck his arm into the shower, using the plastic curtain to shield himself, and messed with the dial. When he turned it and it went easily to the hottest setting, Keiji turned and stared at a sheepish Bokuto, and cocked his eyebrow harshly. “You didn’t turn it all the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shifted. “Sorry, Keiji.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji huffed. “You should be. Get in the shower. I’m going back to bed, your hair better not be wet when you get back in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Bokuto muttered, and stiffened at the sharp click of Keiji’s tongue. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Keiji murmured, closing the bathroom door and crawling back under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly dozed off again, the soft afternoon sun warming the room and Bokuto’s clove and cinnamon scent faint against the sheets and then stronger when he came back to the bed and slid one arm under Keiji’s shoulder and the other over his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was much later when a sharp knock sounded on the door. The sun was casting darker shadows, and the room was cooler. Keiji almost dozed back off, but was reawakened by another rap on the door and Bokuto slipping out of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Bokuto said softly to the person on the other side of the door. “Keiji’s asleep, but I can wake him up if you really need him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The person on the other side responded to Bokuto, softer than him, and Keiji was certain he’d get at least another hour of sleep, when Bokuto’s footsteps padded across the floor and the bed dipped with his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji?” A warm hand stroked his cheek, his palm resting on Keiji’s cheek. He turned into Bokuto’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he answered, voice a little rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandma is at the door. She says dinner’s ready in 10 minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji bolted up, a cold shock of panic shooting down his spine. Bokuto didn’t like to wear much more than underwear to sleep, and if he’d answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> door in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>underwear</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Keiji whipped his head around to look at Bokuto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, just pop my vertebrae like Pez out of a Pez dispenser</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought viciously. Bokuto was only wearing his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>“I can’t fucking believe Gran saw you in your underwear.” </span><em><span>This is it, this is how I go,</span></em> <em><span>in my mom’s house, sitting in bed next to a mostly-naked Bokuto Koutarou, who will most certainly find my high school journal where I religiously listed all of the things I love about him.</span></em></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you overthinking, Keiji. She looked pleased when I opened the door. A little surprised, and then she looked at me like the girls used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s mouth twisted. “You realize you just essentially told me my grandmother thinks you’re hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto made a sour face. “No, but now that you say it… ugh, Keiji, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed. “It’s too late to take it back now, so it’s best to get dressed and go downstairs pretending Gran doesn’t think you’re hot. Ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji pushed out of bed and made his way to his suitcase. He tugged his jeans up over his ass, the belt loops at his sides straining a little. Bokuto snorted. “You’re gonna pop the belt loops off those jeans if you aren’t careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji turned, zipping the pants up and buttoning them. Face deadpan, he said, “Being thick is a real struggle, Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto blinked slowly at him, khaki pants dangling loosely from his fingers. “Keiji, did you just make a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji turned back around and grabbed his maroon sweater, a twitch of a smile on his lips. “Me? A joke? Kou-chan, do you feel alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto choked a little behind him, and Keiji turned to see him with his pants still in his hand, arms through his shirt sleeves - but the shirt unbuttoned - with an utterly dumbfounded look on his face. “You never cease to amaze me, Keiji.” he stepped into his pants and jerked them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji snorted, yanking his sweater over his head. “I should hope not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A short three minutes later, Keiji was pulling a hair gel-less Bokuto into the kitchen, insisting quietly that it was better his family meet Boktuo looking less owlish, at least the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto dug his heels in just outside the kitchen (which was lovingly decorated for Christmas, garland and lights strung up over the door), and made Keiji a deal. “I’ll leave my hair down the entire trip if you give me something I want in return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji shrugged, mind immediately going to extra slices of pie or extra portions of meat. “Sure, anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned wolfishly, and for a split second, Keiji regretted his easy agreement. “Wait, Koutarou, what do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Time to meet the family!” cutting him off, Bokuto strode into the kitchen with Keiji a few seconds behind him, still wary. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan! I see you managed to drag Keiji out of bed and into the world of the living!” Niko’s voice rang out in greeting over the soft voices in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Little brother is up to greet the world before 5pm for once?” came his sister’s lilting tease, and Keiji stepped around Bokuto leaning against the counter to greet his older sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hina, I see you’re still as lively as ever,” he said, wrapping his arms tight around her. Softly, so no one else could hear, he whispered, “I missed you, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hina squeezed back just as tight. “I missed you, too, butthead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan, do you play volleyball like Keiji used to?” Akari was bombarding Bokuto with questions, and he seemed all too happy to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I still play, on my college team! I’m their ace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akari sat in the stool next to Bokuto, leaving no stools left open. “What’s an ace?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed, and made eye contact with Niko. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Gran?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed, and she motioned over her shoulder towards the cellar. He nodded and made his way down the steps, Bokuto’s enthusiastic voice fading as he padded down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gran?” he called into the gloom. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laundry room,” came the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the doorway of the laundry room and leaned against the frame. “Hello,” he said, watching her fold towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at him. “No bodyguard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs, entertaining Akari.” he paused, and shoved forward in the awkward silence between them. “I’m sorry your first impression of him was… that. He’s a wonderful person, really, and I hope you like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi Ainu stopped folding towels. “If you introduce him to me as your friend, I’m sure I’ll get along with him just fine. But if you brought him home for the reason I think you did? I’ve made my stance clear on that subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji swallowed. “I know. I’m sorry for disappointing you, Grandmother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainu sighed. “You haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. Even if it’s backwards thinking and I wish you’d at least give him a chance, you don’t approve, and there’s clearly nothing myself or Koutarou can do to change that. All I’m going to ask is that you’re at least civil to my boyfriend.” Keiji turned on his heel and went back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was still answering all of Akari’s questions with enthusiasm, and Keiji hesitated at the top of the stairs, watching as Niko and Hina suggested their own questions. With a soft exhale of tension, he walked back into the kitchen and leaned against Bokuto’s warm back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Without a single pause, Bokuto - no, Koutarou - slid an arm around Keiji’s waist and pulled him forwards into his side. Akaashi Ainu would just have to get over herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it’s not a real relationship,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keiji thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s still my best friend. I’d do anything for him, and I know he’d do anything for me. Gran’s just going to have to get over it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so akaashi and bokuto are about 23 and 25 respectively, akari is about 9, and hina is about 29. niko's old enough to have two twenty year old kids, and ainu is,,,, in her late 60s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Eve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Keiji, go let your brother and his wife in,” Niko called, and Keiji detached himself from Koutarou’s side as his grandmother came up the steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hina and Keiji made eye contact across the island. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let her be mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keiji mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She won’t say anything to him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hina mouthed back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji took a deep breath and padded out of the kitchen and into the foyer. The doorbell rang again and Keiji sighed exasperatedly. “Yeah, I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come faster, you little shit,” came the response, followed by a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a louder, “Don’t be fucking rude, Eiichi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji snorted, and flung the door open. “Hey, loser. Hi, Asami-san, it’s lovely to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi Eiichi shoved past Keiji. “Where’s Akari? I missed my favorite niece!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally live 20 minutes from here, ‘Ichi. You can’t miss someone if you see them everyday,” Keiji said, hugging Asami warmly. “He gets dumber every time I see him,” he said to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some days I wonder why I married him, then he turns around and I see his ass,” she said, arms tight around Keiji. “You know you don’t have to say Asami-san, I wish you’d quit it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji laughed. “I missed you, Asami. Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Iji, who the fuck is this?!” came his brother’s voice from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d give me a minute, I’ll introduce you,” he said, walking into the kitchen with his arm around Asami’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, Eiichi, this is Bokuto Koutarou, my boyfriend. Koutarou, this is my older brother, Eiichi, and his wife, Asami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou held his hand out to Eiichi, who paused, one hand on Akari’s ponytail. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi-san.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji snorted, and Eiichi clicked his tongue. “Call me Eiichi,” he said, taking Koutarou’s hand and shaking vigorously. “You-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna stop you right there, Eiichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Bokuto,” Asami interrupted, and let go of Keiji to walk over and give Koutarou a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to meet Keiji’s family, finally. I already knew Niko-san, of course, but I’d only ever heard about you guys,” Koutarou chirped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji flushed as his entire family - minus Ainu - turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed to no one in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Iji talks about us? Who’d’ve thought?” Eiichi said, a smirk forming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shut your smug little face, I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Iji shows affection? Amazing,” Asami said, her tone mocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, didn’t know it did that,” muttered Hina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji yanked his sock off and threw it at his sister. “Shut up! I only mentioned you all because Koutarou asked!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The accused - Koutarou - sat on a bar stool, leaning back against the counter, legs spread for balance. He looked rather smug, a smirk on his stupid, handsome face. Keiji yanked off his other sock and launched it at Koutarou. “You shut up, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou batted his sock away as Hina and Eiichi giggled. “I didn’t say nothin’, Keiji.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niko clapped her hands. “Alright, eenie, minie, miney, moe, who’s setting the table tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three Akaashi siblings and Asami slapped their hands on their foreheads. Koutarou blinked as they all pointed at him and Akari, who was late putting her hand on her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, I always get stuck setting the table. Kou-chan, you do the silverware and I’ll do the plates?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Did I just get volunteered?” Koutarou looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji smirked. “Too slow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou swiped a hand out to grab at Keiji, who jumped back and stuck his tongue out. “I won’t be too slow later, Keiji,” he growled, making another swipe before getting up to help Akari with the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they’d left to set the table, Keiji felt three sets of eyes lock onto him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami leaned against his shoulder. “He makes you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji shrugged, and looked at Hina, who had her eyebrows up in her hairline. “Hasn’t he always?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiichi snorted and then yelped as Niko slapped his hand when he tried to grab an olive. “You weren’t this happy with the other guy, what was his name? Tamagotchi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hina cackled, and Asami rolled her eyes. Keiji shook his head. “I guess it says a lot about what you thought of Takahashi if you can’t remember his name.” Keiji glanced over his shoulder to see Koutarou and Akari making a game out of setting the table. “And no, I suppose you can’t really be happy with someone when you’re in love with someone else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hina sucked in a breath. “Are you telling us that you were in love with Kou-chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were dating Takahashi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji shrugged. “I didn’t know it. Not until it was pointed out rather harshly in a breakup text.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainu’s spoon hit the counter and Keiji was reminded that his grandmother was still in the room. “That other,” she paused, like she was choking on the words a little, “boy, he didn’t break up with you in person?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji glanced at Niko, who nodded, eyes wide. “No, Gran, he sent me a text and then blocked me on everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainu clicked her tongue. “Pathetic. Bokuto had better treat you better than that, if you’re bothering to introduce him to your family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji’s breath stuttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was she… making an effort?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare treat Keiji with anything less than the lo- the affection and care he deserves. He’s made my life a little brighter every day since I met him,” came Koutarou’s voice, quiet, but much closer than Keiji expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped around, only to find Koutarou standing right behind him. One hand reached forward and grabbed the edge of the granite countertop. The other hand reached around his other side and clenched onto the countertop as well. Keiji’s breath caught in his throat. Softly, too softly, Koutarou said, “We’re talking about Takahashi tonight.” He let go of the counter and stepped away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji nodded. “Alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainu sniffed. “You should never be with someone who doesn’t think the sun shines out of your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen went silent, and then Niko shrieked with laughter. “Mom! Where was that advice when I was in high school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainu shrugged slightly, spooning rice into a dish. “I wasn’t this wise back then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niko chuckled, and slid the chicken onto a plate. “Always learning, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji swiped the chicken plate and Eiichi grabbed the rice bowl off of the counter. They went into the dining room and set the dishes on the table. Before Keiji could go back, Eiichi grabbed his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know I give you a lot of shit, but, ‘Iji, if he ever hurts you… well, just, call me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji hugged his brother. “Thanks, ‘Ichi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went back into the kitchen, and Keiji pushed his luck by stepping in between Koutarou’s legs and leaning into his chest, cheek smushed on his shoulder. Koutarou wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist. “I like your family, Keiji.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji hummed. “I’m glad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou wrapped an arm around Keiji’s shoulders and pulled him close. He seemed to be doing that a lot, lately. He’d always been tactile with Keiji, but now… it was almost like he was doing it on purpose. “I want my favor now, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji leaned further into Koutarou’s shoulder. “Alright, what’s the toll?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou’s fingers touched his chin, tilting it up a little. Slowly, Koutarou pulled his face closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he going to-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Keiji,” Koutarou whispered, his mouth brushing gently against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” said Keiji, oh so eloquently, a flutter of disappointment flitting through his spine. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina snickered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Keiji so red in my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji was entirely too dumbfounded to care that his sister was mocking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Koutarou just kissed my cheek.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked over at Koutarou, now playing with Akari. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Koutarou kissed me and now he’s able to act like nothing happened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou winked at him and he swallowed roughly. Niko rolled her eyes and clapped her hands twice. “Alright, kids, Mom, dinner is on the table, let’s eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a loud, comfortable affair, and Keiji was very pleased to see Koutarou fitting in with his family. Everybody went to bed after stuffing themselves on Niko’s cooking. Keiji and Koutarou were roped into doing the dishes, and the house was quiet when everyone was upstairs in their rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji put a plate in the cabinet. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. “Nothing. I’m just glad to be spending time with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji turned and smiled at Koutarou. “You know all you have to do is ask and I’ll make time for you, right? I always do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou gave him a half-smile. “I know,” he handed Keiji a plate, “And now we talk about Takahashi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji sighed. “There’s nothing to say. Something came to light and we decided it wouldn’t work out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What could possibly make anyone want to not be with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji dragged a hand through his hair. “It came out that I’m in love with someone and he didn’t like that. And I agreed, I couldn’t love him and someone else. So I wasn’t upset.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou handed him the last plate. “You’re in love with someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji nodded. Koutarou put his hands flat on the counter, staring down at his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” he said, so softly Keiji almost missed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone. A friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, Keiji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji turned his back to Koutarou. “I think it’s better that you don’t know, Bokuto-san.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry, ‘Kaash, I didn’t mean to push.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji touched Koutarou’s hand on his shoulder. “I know. But it’s better you don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou sighed. “Come on, Keiji. Let’s go to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji nodded. “I’ll be up in a minute.” he listened to Koutarou’s footsteps fade and go up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niko came down into the kitchen a few minutes later, and looked at Keiji, sitting with his head in his hands at the table. He lifted his head and looked at his mom, tears running down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell him I’m in love with him. It’ll ruin everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it, Keiji, or are you just so afraid of change, you’re terrified to speak your heart?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji sniffed. “You’re always so annoyingly right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niko ruffled his curls and wiped his face on her cardigan. “I’m your mom, it’s my job. Now, think it over, sleep on it, and make up your mind in the morning. No crying on Christmas… this year.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji chuckled, a fond memory of last Christmas, when everybody was crying in the kitchen because of Hina’s announcement that she was adopting Akari. “No tears, this year.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged his mom tight and went upstairs to the bedroom. When he came in, the light was off and Koutarou’s form was still under the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He changed into his pajamas and lifted the blanket to slide in next to Koutarou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji?” murmured Koutarou, sleepily rolling over and reaching for Keiji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Koutarou,” he whispered, letting himself be pulled close to Koutarou’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Keiji.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji had a warm, soft feeling behind his chest, and he let himself drift off, safe and comfortable in Koutarou’s arms. He knew his decision.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright, well, here it is i guess. its been a fun one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas morning started like it always did - with the addition of Koutarou curled tight around Keiji - with Hina and Eiichi standing menacingly over Keiji’s bed, Hina with mistletoe in hand and Eiichi bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s before 11am, you both better get the fuck out of my room or I’ll break your spines,” Keiji groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s 11:01, ‘Iji, there’s no avoiding it. Get up so we can start Christmas. Mom’s got the gifts out.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou sat up behind Keiji, yawning and stretching. “C’mon, Keiji, it’s Christmas morning. Either get out of the bed or I’m gonna sit on you and take advantage of that mistletoe Hina’s holding.” </p><p> </p><p>Eiichi hissed. “Not in front of me you won’t,” he said, leaving the room quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Hina handed the mistletoe to Koutarou and left Keiji to fend for himself, winking. “Godspeed, ‘Iji.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji pouted, tugging the blanket tighter around his neck. Koutarou chuckled. “Good try,” he said, and yanked the blanket down. “But I’ve got mistletoe and a mouth, and you chose not to wear a shirt to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Koutarou, you don’t have to. When the others aren’t around, I mean, you don’t have to keep up pretenses.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m also going to put gross, wet kisses on your skin if you don’t get out of bed. I want food and I’m not facing your grandma by myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji paused. <em> If I stay here, he’ll kiss me? </em>He shrugged. “Maybe I don’t feel like getting out of bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you asked for it,” Koutarou said, and swung his leg over to sit on Keiji’s thighs, pinning him face down on the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji turned his head to look at Koutarou. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou raised an eyebrow at him. “Exactly what I said I would,” he said, and put his mouth to the middle of Keiji’s spine <em> and blew a raspberry against his skin </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji shrieked, squirming to try and get away from Koutarou. “KOUTAROU! <em> Oh my god stop I’m gonna-” </em>he choked on a laugh, still wiggling viciously. </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou did <em> not </em> stop, until Keiji was limp and panting with laughter, tears running down his cheeks. “Will you get up now?” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji sighed. “I suppose.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou stroked his hands down Keiji’s back, rough callouses, but oh so warm and gentle. “Yes or no, Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiji hummed. <em> If I put it off a little longer maybe he’ll keep doing that </em>. “I guess so.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou slid one hand under Keiji’s hips and the other under his chest and pulled him up. Keiji went easily, shifting his legs to sit comfortably on his legs, leaned back against Koutarou’s still bed-warm chest, mind blank, except for the feeling of Koutarou’s hands on his skin, fingers spread wide on his chest and holding tight to his hip like he’d disappear if he didn’t. “That’s not a yes or a no, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji hummed, <em> oh god, baby, </em> slowly falling back into the warm floaty, feeling of sleep. “Maybe,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side at the insistent nudge of Koutarou’s nose. Everything was slow and soft, and Keiji could almost let himself think it was all real. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like Koutarou moved like molasses, his nose brushing over Keiji’s neck, and his mouth touching his skin, silky smooth and warm. Everything came to a screeching halt when Koutarou pressed a too gentle, too sweet, <em> not sweet enough </em>, kiss to Keiji’s skin, just below his ear. “Please say you-” </p><p> </p><p>The door flung open dramatically. “Kou-chan, Uncle ‘Iji, I’m hungry and Mom says we can’t - oh ew, are you having sex? Lock the door, ugh,” Akari said in one breath, slamming the door shut behind her. </p><p> </p><p> Keiji jolted in Koutarou’s hold, who tightened his grip and then relaxed it just as quickly, giving Keiji the chance to move away if he wanted to. <em>Honestly, how am I supposed to do anything when I can’t get past the fact that this is the second time Koutarou has voluntarily kissed me?</em> <em>Maybe… oh no, I can’t do that to myself.</em> </p><p> </p><p>After a brief pause, Koutarou snorted, his nose still tucked against Keiji’s neck. “Well, that was awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I think we just scarred my niece, what the fuck, Koutarou.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m sure she’s fine. I’m guessing she’s probably seen worse.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji finally found himself able to move and shoved out of the bed. “Well, one way or another, there’s no taking that back, and I’m up now, so we might as well go downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou rolled off the bed and started getting dressed. “Not going down like that, I assume?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. You’re allowed to wear sweatpants today,” he said, pulling on his leggings from last night and tugging a forest green sweater over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“And risk looking underdressed next to you? Absolutely not,” Koutarou said, tying the string on his gray sweatpants and tugging on a regular t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make an attempt at fixing his hair. <em> God I wish Akari hadn’t come in just then. I want to know what he was going to say. </em>He spit in the sink. “What were you going to say before Akari came in, Koutarou?” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou came into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. He shrugged when Keiji could see him. “Can’t remember.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a blatant lie, but I’m tired so I’ll let it slide <em> this time </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou pressed his shoulder briefly into Keiji’s. “Thanks,” he murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm. I’ll see you downstairs,” he said, walking away, and actively trying to ignore that he’d told himself he’d confess to Koutarou today. Maybe he shouldn’t. <em> Maybe I should wait until after the holidays so I don’t make this time awkward for both of us. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji made his appearance downstairs, and his mom gave him The Look™️, the one that said “I know what you decided and you better not change your mind.” He sighed, but knew she was right. He had to say something, anything, today. It wasn’t good to back out of things. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, you heathens,” he muttered, going for the coffeemaker. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, traditions,” Eiichi sighed, sipping from his own coffee cup. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji glared at him. “You woke me up, you demon, you get to suffer.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou came in, and wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist, pressing his mouth to Keiji’s neck. “Mornin’,” he said to the others. <em> Oh lord, </em> Keiji thought, leaning back into his chest. Koutarou took Keiji’s coffee mug and took a drink. “That’s disgusting,” he said, and Keiji chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“It is coffee, Koutarou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” </p><p> </p><p>Eiichi paused, eyebrows raised high at Keiji. “What the fuck,” he said slowly, turning to look at Hina, who shrugged and sipped at her hot cocoa.</p><p> </p><p>Asami came downstairs, chasing after Akari. “Come here, brat, or I’ll put coal in your stocking and take away Santa’s gifts, if he even left you any!”</p><p> </p><p>Akari shrieked. “Kou-chan! Hide me!” she threw herself in between Keiji and Koutarou, holding tight to Koutarou’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji winced at the forced separation from Koutarou’s warmth. “Akari, are you <em> trying </em> to steal my boyfriend from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely. I think Kou-chan is fantastic and I wanna marry him. If you don’t do it quick, I will.” She said, giggling when Koutarou swept her up into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I’m gonna marry into the Akaashi family, I suppose I couldn’t do much better,” he said, holding tight to Akari and keeping her away from Asami, who was - quite obviously - pretending to be mad. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji gasped dramatically, still leaning against the counter. With a deadpan face he said, “Oh, Koutarou, how could you betray me like this? I thought I was the love of your life.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou gave Akari a big, wet kiss on her cheek. She shrieked with laughter. “I’m sorry, Keiji, I’ve fallen in love with someone better!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well,” Keiji sighed, smiling softly as Koutarou tipped her upside down, “I suppose you could do worse.” </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was warm, and Keiji smiled brightly at his mom. <em> Everything is wonderful </em> , he said with his smile. Niko smiled right back, <em> I’m so glad to see you here, </em> her smile said. Even Ainu smiled a little, though he was a bit surprised to see it. </p><p> </p><p>“Gifts, gifts, gifts,” Akari chanted, swinging from Koutarou’s bicep. Keiji melted a little inside at the fact that Koutarou could hold her up like that without breaking a sweat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, I’m such a disaster. I wonder if Koutarou could beat Iwaizumi-san in an arm-wrestling competition… I wonder if I’d survive seeing that…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Keiji, it’s time to open presents,” Eiichi said, waving his hand in Keiji’s face. “Akari’s already claimed your boyfriend’s lap as her spot, so you’ll have to sit somewhere else.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m coming. I’ll take my spot on the couch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not if I fucking get there first, you little shit,” Eiichi said, pushing Keiji off the chair and taking off. </p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker! Don’t take my fucking spot! KOUTAROU! SAVE MY SPOT!” he screamed, and heard Akari yelp as Koutarou presumably dumped her off his lap. </p><p> </p><p>He skidded into the living room, to see Eiichi standing menacingly over Koutarou, who was sprawled across Keiji’s spot on the end of the couch, smirking up at him. He pranced over to Koutarou and primly sat himself directly in between Koutarou’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, babe,” he said smugly, sticking his tongue out at Eiichi. Koutarou slid his arms around his waist and pulled him back against him. he caught Ainu distinctly not looking out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't bring himself to care with the warmth of Koutarou against his back. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating, you b-”</p><p> </p><p>“Little pitchers have big ears, Eiichi, shut up~” Asami chimed from the other end of the couch. Eiichi pouted and sat on the floor in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Smug and warm, Keiji sat curled up against Koutarou, smiling gently as Akari passed out presents. Even Koutarou got a couple, one from Keiji and one from Niko, who winked at him when Koutarou mouthed a thank you. Once the gifts were passed out, they began ripping into them. </p><p> </p><p>Lots of socks and a couple mugs for Keiji, new muscle bracers for Koutarou and a keychain from the Bahamas trip Niko’d gone on, several toys and books for Akari who loved each one she was given. Hina got lots of gift cards, which she seemed pleased to have, and Eiichi got a new golf club set, which Asami winced at when he turned an excited smile at her. Ainu smiled gently at all of her mugs and new knitting needles. </p><p> </p><p>Asami was the last to finish opening her gifts, a few baby things and a couple blankets. She smiled at the cute little baby socks, saying thank you to Keiji, who was a notorious sock giver. He shrugged, Koutarou’s arms still wrapped tight around him. <em> I wish every Christmas could be like this </em>, he thought, leaning further than he’d ever dared into Koutarou’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was slow and warm and soft as they all chatted and laughed, just a small family spending a soft Christmas morning together. Akari came and sat herself in Keiji’s lap, and he maneuvered to allow her to sit against him while still staying in Koutarou’s warmth. He ended up half on Koutarou’s lap, legs slung over his thighs and leaned into his side, his arm wrapped around him and Keiji’s arms around Akari. He dozed off, into his traditional mid-morning nap. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He woke up around 2, still leaned into Koutarou’s warmth, Akari twisted across them both, mouth open, and snoring. He looked up to see Koutarou stroking his fingers through Akari’s hair, scrolling through his phone. He smiled, eyes on Koutarou. He needed to tell him. Sitting up carefully, he cradled Akari and set her down on the couch. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned Koutarou to follow him. A quick glance out the window told him Ainu had gone home, probably to take her own Christmas nap. </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou followed quietly, footsteps light. They went into the sunroom in the back of the house, and Keiji sat himself down on the sofa. Koutarou plopped down next to him, arms across the back of the sofa. One hand touched the back of Keiji’s neck. Keiji took what strength he could from the touch, took a deep breath, and just said it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you,” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou was quiet, so quiet that Keiji thought maybe he didn’t hear him. “Koutarou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” came the soft response. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji nodded. The fingers on his neck twisted into the curls at the nape of his neck. “You.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “Yes, Koutarou, you. I love you. I have for a long time, since high school, really.” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou let loose a long, powerful breath. “Jesus Christ, Keiji. I can’t believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji blinked and turned to face Koutarou. He had a relieved smile on his face. “I’m sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“You really waited almost 7 years to tell me you’re in love with me? I knew I should’ve fucking said something years ago, but I wasn’t quite sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Keiji was dumbfounded. Koutarou didn’t give him time to be too shocked, before he used the fingers at his neck to pull him into a soft, warm kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Everything stopped. The only thing Keiji knew was the gentle press of Koutarou’s lips on his own, the warm, strong fingers at the nape of his neck, pulling him imperceptibly closer. <em> This, </em> this was right. Everything was right in the world. Koutarou pulled back slowly, lingering just a bit. “On Christmas, really, Keiji? You absolute sap.” </p><p> </p><p>And he kissed him again. “Wait,” Keiji whispered. “What does this mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou laughed, putting his other hand on Keiji’s waist and pulling him into his lap. “It means I’ve loved you for so long, Keiji, and I feel like I can finally breathe, now that I know you love me, too. Everything is right in the world, now that I can call you, Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiji smiled, tears pricking in his eyes. “I love you, Koutarou.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Keiji,” he said, and Keiji let him kiss him again. And again. And as many times as he could until Akari came skittering into the sunroom to drag them outside to make snowmen. </p><p> </p><p>And everything was right in the world, as Keiji let his boyfriend chase him down and kiss him warm again in the snow of Connecticut on a snowy Christmas Day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am ,,, maybe thinking of doing a series of fake dating aus with my favorite ships so uhhhh maybe look for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. you will always be my favorite form of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the actual end lmaoo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;) effervescent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji opened the door quietly and was greeted by Muta meowing in the hallway. He smiled and leaned down to pet her, setting his bag down and taking his shoes off. “Hi, princess. Kou, I’m home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a clatter from the kitchen in response and Keiji sighed through his nose. “Koutarou… what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A yelp. “Nothing! Making dinner! Welcome home, Keiji!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, stepping over Muta as she tried to trip him by weaving between his legs. “Are you doing nothing or making din - Oh.” He stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Oh, Koutarou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were candles lit on the table and two plates of Keiji’s favorite pasta, and Koutarou was standing in front of the sink with a guilty look on his face. “Can you pretend I didn’t make a big huge mess? Just for a little bit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji smiled at him, stepping up in front of him and leaning into the warm hug he was offered. “Just for a bit. Why the fancy set up, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou shifted and cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you after we eat. I know you had a long day at work, I just want you to relax.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji narrowed his eyes. “Alright…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou pulled his chair out for him at the table and launched into a story about what Atsumu and Hinata had done at practice, and Keiji let himself fall into their routine. Being with Koutarou was comfortable and easy, and always had been. Even dating, nothing had changed other than their intimacy level - and even that hadn’t changed much. When he finished his pasta, Koutarou whisked his plate away and put it in the sink before he could stand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Koutarou, what’s the big news?” He asked, leaning his forearms on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou fidgeted across the table, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little red box. Keiji blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Keiji, we’ve been dating for a couple of years now, and we live together and I love you so much it hurts to breathe sometimes, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, ever, and anyways all of this is to say, to ask, Akaashi Keiji will you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji was out of his seat so fast the chair tipped back and fell, and he practically threw himself at Koutarou. “Yes! Oh my god, Koutarou! Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou picked him up and spun him around in a tight embrace. “Oh thank god, Keiji! I was so anxious, I know I didn’t need to be but I was but you said yes, oh god, we’re gonna get married.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji buried his face into Koutarou’s neck. “We’re gonna be husbands, holy shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou pulled back and kissed Keiji warmly, and Keiji couldn’t help but beam into the kiss. “My fiance,” Koutarou whispered, and Keiji felt his cheeks flush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to call Mom,” he said, and Koutarou shook his head, pressing more kisses to Keiji’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. I wanna spend the rest of the night basking in the fact that you’re my fiance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji let Koutarou slip the gold band with the small diamond in it onto his ring finger, and lifted his hand up to the light to admire it while Koutarou picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Husbands,” he whispered, before pulling Koutarou into another kiss, one of many, many more that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>When he called his mom the next morning, her screaming on the other end made him laugh so hard his sides hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husbands</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, i wrote this instead of the kyouhaba im writing for this series next,,,,,,,,,,,,, but I promise the kyouhaba exists I SWEAR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>